Denzel Washington
Në fizike, hapësira që rrethon një ngarkese elektrike ose në prezencën e një fushe magnetike që ndryshon në kohë ka një veti që quhet fushe elektrike (e cila mund të barazohet me densitetin e fluksit elektrik). Kjo fushe elektrike shkakton aplikimin e një force në çdo trup tjetër të ngarkuar elektrikisht. Koncepti i fushës elektrike u fut për herë të para nga Majkell Faradei. Fusha elektrike është një fushe vektoriale me njësi SI në Njuton për kulomb (N C−1) ose, në mënyrë ekuivalente, volt për metër (V m−1). Fuqia e fushës në një pikë përcaktohet si forca që do të aplikohej mbi një ngarkese prove pozitive me +1 kulomb të vendosur në atë pikë; drejtimi i fushës jepet nga drejtimi i forcës. Fusha elektrike përmban energji elektrike me një densitet energjie që është proporcional me katrorin e intensitetit të fushës. Fusha elektrike është për ngarkesën elektrike ashtu si është nxitimi gravitacional për masën dhe densiteti i forcës është për volumin. Një ngarkese lëvizese nuk ka vetëm një fushë elektrike po gjithashtu edhe një fushe magnetike, përgjithësisht fushat magnetike dhe elektrike nuk janë fenomene komplet të ndryshme; diçka që njeri mund ta perceptoje si fushe elektrike, një observator tjetër në një sistem reference tjetër e percepton si një bashkim të fushave elektrike dhe magnetike. Për këtë qellim, njeri mund të flasë për "elektromagnetizmin" ose për "fushat elektromagnetike." Në mekanikën kuantike, shqetësimet e fushës elektromagnetike quhen fotone, dhe energjia e fotoneve është e kuantizuar. Percaktimi Mbi nje therrmije te ngarkuar ne prehje ne nje fushe elektrike vepron nje forca ne perpjetim te drejte me ngarkesen e cila jepet nga ekuacioni, : \mathbf{F} = q\nabla \phi - \frac { \partial \mathbf{A} } { \partial t } ku densiteti i fluksit magnetik jepet nga , : \mathbf{B} = \nabla \times \mathbf{A} dhe ku - \nabla \phi eshte forca e Kulombit. Ngarkesa elektrike eshte nje karakteristike e disa therrmijae elemntare, ajo eshte e kuantizuar kur shprehet si nje shumefish i nje ngrakese elementare te dhene nga e. Elektronet me konvencion kane nje ngarkese -1, kurse protonet kane ngarkese te kundert +1. Kuraket kane ngarkese pjesore me −1/3 ose +2/3. Antitherrmijat ekuavalente te ketyre ane ngarkese te kundert. Njesia SI per madhesine e elektricitetit ose te ngarkeses elektrike eshte kulombi, i cili paraqet aersisht 1.60 × 1019 ngarkesa elementare (ngarkesa ne nje elektron te vetem ose ne nje proton te vetem). Kulombi percaktohet si madhesia e ngarkeses qe ka kaluar permes nje prerje -terthore te nje percjellesi elektrik qe mban nje amper per nje sekonde. Simboli Q perdoret zakonisht per te treguar ngarkesen elektrike. Madhesia e ngarkeses elektrike mund te matet direkt me nje elektrometer, ose indirekt me nje galvanometer balistik. Formalalisht, nje matje e ngarkeses duhet te jete nje shumefish i nje ngarkese elementare e (ngarkesa eshte ekuantizuar), por meqenese eshte nje madhesi makroskopike ,mesatare, shume here me e madhe se ngrakesa e nje therrmije elementare, ajo mund te marri cdo vlere reale. Per me teper, ne disa raste eshte e zakonshme te flasim per nje ngarkese thyesore; psh. ne rastin e ngarkimit te kondensatorit. Neqoftese therrmija e ngarkuar mund te konsiderohet si nje ngrakese pikesore, fusha elektrike percaktohet si forca qe vepron mbi kete ngarkese pikesore: : \mathbf{E} = \frac{\mathbf{F}}{q} ku : \mathbf{F} eshte forca elektrike qe vepron mbi therrmijen :q'' eshte ngarkesa e saj : \mathbf{E} eshte fusha elektrike ne pozicionin ku ndodhet therrmija E marre ne menyre te drejtperdrejte, ky ekuacion perckaton fushewn elektrike vetem ne pozicionet ku kemi ngarkesa stacionare mbi te cilat fusha mund te veproje. Per me teper, forca e ushtruar nga nje ngarkese tjeter q e ndryshon shperndarjen e ngarkeses, cka do te thote se fusha elektrike ne prezencen e q ndryshon nga vetvetja ne mungese te q . Megjithate, fusha elektrike e nje burimi shperndares mbetet e percaktuar ne mungese te nje ngarkese me te cilen ajo mund te bashkeveproje. Kjo arrihet duke matur forcen e ushtruar mbi ''therrmija testuese te vogla te vendosura ne afersi te burimit shperndares. Nga ky process, fusha elektrike e krijuar nga nje burim shperndares i dhene i ngarkeses percaktohet si limiti kur therrmija prove vete ne zero te forces per njesi ngarkese te ushtruar mbi te. : \mathbf{E}=\lim_{q \to 0}\frac{\mathbf{F}}{q} Kjo lejon fushen elektrike qe te varet vetem te funksioni i shperndarjes se ngarkeses. Sic duket qarte nga percaktimi, drejtimi i fushes elektrike eshte i njete me drejtimin e forces qe ajo duhet te ushtroje mbi nje therrmije te ngarkuar pozitivisht, dhe e kundert me drejtimin e forces se ushtruar mbi nje therrmije te ngarkuar negativisht. Meqense ngarkesat e njejta shtyhen dhe te kundertat terhiqen, fusha elektrike tenton qe te drejtohet tutje nga ngarkesat pozitive dhe drejt ngarkesave negative. Shiko gjithashtu * Elektrostatika * Elektrodinamika * Ekuacionet e Maksuellit * Magnetizmi Lidhje të jashtme *Fields - një kapitull nga një libër online *Learning by Simulations Simulim interaktiv i fushës elektrike për katër pika ngarkesash *Simulime ne Java electrostatics in 2-D dhe 3-D Category:Elektrostatikë Category:Madhësi fizike Category:Koncepte fizike themelore Category:Elektromagnetizëm Category:Elektrodinamikë ar:حقل كهربائي be:Электрычнае поле be-x-old:Электрычнае поле bg:Електрично поле bs:Električno polje ca:Camp elèctric cs:Elektrické pole da:Elektrisk felt de:Elektrisches Feld el:Ηλεκτρικό πεδίο en:Electric field eo:Kampo (elektro) es:Campo eléctrico et:Elektriväli ext:Campu elétricu fa:میدان الکتریکی fi:Sähkökenttä fr:Champ électrique gl:Campo eléctrico he:שדה חשמלי hr:Električno polje hu:Elektromos mező id:Medan listrik it:Campo elettrico ja:電場 ko:전기장 lt:Elektrinis laukas lv:Elektriskais lauks mk:Електрично поле ml:വൈദ്യുതമണ്ഡലം mn:Цахилгаан орон nl:Elektrisch veld nn:Elektrisk kraft no:Elektrisk kraft pa:ਬਿਜਲੀ ਖੇਤਰ pl:Pole elektryczne pt:Campo elétrico ro:Câmp electric ru:Электрическое поле scn:Campu elèttricu sh:Električno polje simple:Electric field sl:Električno polje sr:Електрично поље su:Médan Listrik sv:Elektriskt fält ta:மின்புலம் th:สนามไฟฟ้า tr:Elektriksel alan uk:Електричне поле vi:Điện trường zh:電場